vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet the Catgirl
"Nyah~" Violet is an accomplished thief and adventurer, living her life travelling the world with her pussy-whipped fiance Knight Swordfag. Together, the two are always knee deep in adventure and spectacle, mindlessly taking odd jobs from random passersby for the sake of some weird measure of justice. She travels to merely find her true, genetic parents, wherever they are. After that, however, who knows what she'll do. Maybe she'll settle down and have 400 babies, or maybe she'll keep on trying to make her mark on the world. Adventure Summary Violet's first real foray into adventure was stowing herself away on a boat ride to the Vearpian Continents. She was promptly kidnapped by Orcs. Luck smiled on her when she was rescued within an hour by a pack of adventurers, most notably the aforementioned Swordfag, who afterwards, took the drifter lass into his home. For totally pure, chivalric reasons. Yep. Totally. The list of Violet's abilites is long, ranging from theivery, rape, natural nightvision, a smidge of wrestling, and even bits of reason and logic. Her list of flaws is just as long, though, not the least of which are being an easy target, distractable, clingy, sometimes fatally stupid, and having animalistic, bloodthirsty tendencies. In the scenario that you injure Swordfag or get on her bloodthirsty side, please refer to the nearest "GODDAMNED NOTABLE FEATS" section for info on exactly how dead you are. 'GODDAMNED '''NOTABLE FEATS WHOA, WHOA, WOAH, ''SLOW DOWN YOU PUNK-ASS! DID YOU REALLY THINK THIS WAS SOME BORING, KAWAII UGUU~ BITCH WHO DOES NOTHING BUT SUCK ON BRAZILLIAN DICK!? FUCK NO, NIGGER. THIS AIN'T ANYTHING LIKE YOUR JAPANESE ANIMES! "B-b-b-b-" SHUT UP, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, AND READ UP ON SOME FACTS, CUNTWIPE. -She's slain a 18-foot tall rapist demon. You may be thinking "Oh, big whoop, she killed a demon, people do that all the time." Can YOU say you COMMANDED A PACK OF GODDAMNED TIGERS TO DO SO? DIDN'T THINK SO, SON. -"Oh, so she gets other people to fight for her, whoop-dee-doo!" Violet here can fight for herself. Did I mention she MUTILATED A GODDAMNED PHANTOM WITH HER '''BARE CLAWS!? THAT'S RIGHT, SHE KILLED A GHOST. SHE KILLED A GHOST'' TWICE.'' -"Anybody could do that if they had weapons built in her hands!" BITCH, THIS PUSSY DON'T EVEN NEED CLAWS TO WRECK YOU. She could kill you with anything in the '''ROOM. A GIANT SPIDER that just so happened to piss her off met his end by a BALL GAG. AN S&M BALL GAG. SHE KILLED A MOTHERFUCKING FREAKY-ASS, 8-LEGGED HELLSPAWN WITH A FETISH DEVICE. THE ONLY THING YOU'VE KILLED WITH FETISHES''' IS YOUR DIGNITY'. -"Yeah, but she's a catgirl! She'd probably buckle from a single punch! I could take her!"' NIGGA, YOU COULDN'T TAKE MY LEFT NUT IN A FIGHT.' She's taken more damage then your mother's '''VAGINA.' She's BEEN BLASTED WITH FIRE, THROWN DOWN CLIFFS, CHOKED, CHOPPED WITH AXES, POISONED, ELECTROCUTED, STABBED, TURNED TO ASHES, AND FED TO DRAGONS, AND THIS BITCH IS STILL PURRING LIKE A GODDAMNED KILLING MACHINE. -Went grocery shopping. It was fun. -When a normal cat hacks a hairball, it's rather gross, BUT WHEN VIOLET'S COUGHING ONE UP, you run your BITCH ASS out of there. WHY? BECAUSE IT'S MOTHERFUCKING ACIDIC! ''SO NOW YOUR CHEST GOT PENETRATED BY BURNING HOT '''PUSSY HAIRS'. NOW YOU CAN'T BREATH ANYTHING BUT YOUR OWN FUCKING STUPID JUICES. -Have you ever SHAKEN THE WORLD TO IT'S CORE AND SLAIN A LICH BY THROWING A CHILD'S EXPLOSIVE CORPSE? No, of course not, because THAT DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING MAKE SENSE. VIOLET DID IT ANYWAYS. -What's that? You're a evil demon lord by the name of P'kar? You want to KILL EVERYBODY ON EARTH AND BECOME IT'S RULER?! '''AND YOU'RE MADE OF PURE FUCKING FIRE!? WHO CARES!? 'Violet will CUT THE ''SHIT OUT OF YOU!'' ''THAT'S RIGHT, NIGGER. SHE CAN AND WILL SLICE THROUGH FIRE, IF IT ALLOWS HER TO 'FUCK YOU UP.' -Do you remember those acidic hairballs I mentioned? The look of '''fear' on your face says you do.'' WELL, GUESS WHAT NIGGER. ACID'S NOT YOUR ONLY WORRY. THIS SHIT CAN COME IN CANNONBALL SIZES, '''AND CAN BE ON FIRE' TOO.'' NOW YOU'RE RUNNING FROM A ENORMOUS FLAMING BALL OF ACID DRIPPING BRAZILLIAN PUBES, '''WHICH CAN ''DESTROY MOUNTAINS.'' Kiss your ass goodbye, nigger. -Sure, she died. Everybody dies after a while, right? It's inevitable. Life your life to the fullest, because you only get one. ''NOPE.'' ''Bitch had her '''SOUL RIPPED OUT, ''ensuring that she couldn't go to the afterlife or be revived. GUESS WHAT. SHE CAME BACK. '''How? PUBLIC. '''FUCKING. DEMAND. Also bullshit wish-granting mages too. But mostly demand. -Apparently had a goth phase. She got over it. Category:Heroes